Bloody Rose
by IshikawaKaori
Summary: Hanya aku seorang diri yang selamat, kami-sama masih sayang terhadapku. Tapi, tidak dengan orangtuaku. aku sendirian,tiada siapa-siapa.Aku hanya tinggal digubuk kecil. Benci,marah,dendam semua sudah ku kuasai di hatiku.


BLOODY ROSE

Ishikawa Kaori

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

5 tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah desa yang makmur. Desa bloody rose, desa yang aman dan tentram. Warga-warga yang begitu tertib dengan rutinitasnya dan juga anak-anak yang bermain dengan gembira. Tetapi, beberapa kapal yang menyeramkan muncul di udara dan memborbadir seluruh desa aman ini,bnyk orang yang berlari menyelamtkan diri…tetapi, setelah kapal itu menyeluarkan bom, kapal itu juga mengeluarkan asap ungu yang aneh…membuat warga disana berubah menjadi aneh. Layaknya…menjadi zombie. Hanya aku seorang diri yang selamat, kami-sama masih sayang terhadapku. Tapi, tidak dengan orangtuaku. aku sendirian,tiada siapa-siapa. Umurku 10 tahun. Aku hanya tinggal digubuk kecil. Benci,marah,dendam semua sudah ku kuasai di hatiku. 5 tahun kemudian aku pergi ke sebuah desa…desa alchemist, aku tak punya tempat tinggal dan aku tidak punya duit untuk makan, aku tinggal di gang kecil dan tempat teduhku hanya kotak kardus besar. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiriku

"siapa nama mu adik kecil?"

"… uchiha sasuke"

"maukah kau ikut bersamaku sasuke-san?"

Sejak itu aku bertemu dengan dia, lelaki dengan baju seragam anggota police of alchemist. Dia bernama tsunade, wanita berusia 48 tahun. Sejak itu aku masuk kedalam anggota police of alchemist, dan mulai membunuh organisasi yang telah menghancurkan desaku bloody rose.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=BLODDY ROSE-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

2 tahun kemudian…

Aku sudah tumbuh dewasa,umurku 17 tahun dan aku sudah menjadi ketua dari police of alchemist,dan tsunade sudah menjadi komandannya.

"sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat, aku harap kau ikut sasuke-san" ucap tsunade

"HN" responku datar, lalu membalikan badanku menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tsunade.

"sasuke-san aku belum menyuruhmu balik keruangan mu" teriak tsunade

"…membuang waktu saja" ucapku acuh lalu menutup pintu dengan keras

Tsunade hanya menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan ku sambil membawa kopi,aku memasuki ruanganku meletakkan kopiku dimeja lalu merebahkan badanku disofa. Pikiranku kembali lagi dengan kejadian bloody rose. Kapal besar,organisasi,asap,warga jadi zombie.

"khh…" aku menggeretakkan gigiku, aku ingin menghancurkan organisasi dan membunuh yang membuat organisasi itu.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-21.30-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

"kita mulai rapatnya sekarang…rapat ini tentang misi kita selanjutnya, misi ini termasuk rangking s…orang yang akan menjalankan misi ini adalah. Uchiha sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru Nara" ucap tsunade dengan tegas.

" yohoo,woi teme akhirnya kita se tim" ucap si rambut jabrik yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto

"tck,berisik kau dobe" ucapku dengan sdikit emosi.

Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang berisik ini adalah anggota tingkat II dia mahir dengan memainkan senjata shotgun dan machine gun,tapi dia bodoh dengan urusan strategi, dan keras kepala.

"hoaam,misi yang merepotkan. Mendokusai" ucap si rambut nanas, Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru Nara, laki-laki yang menjadi anggota organisasi police of alchemist sejak umur 15 tahun, IQ dia lebih dari 200 dari orang-orang biasanya. Anehnya, dia tidak mau menjadi anggota melainkan dia ingin menjadi anggota tingkat III, dia mahir dengan urusan strategi dan dia mahir dengan menggunakan senjata kunai dan punisher.

"dan yang akan ikut kalian sebagai mencari info dan data-data lainnya adalah…hyuuga hinata, dan waktu yang akan aku berikan sampai 5 bulan, ketuanya adalah Shikamaru" ucap tsunade tegas

"dan tempatnya yang kalian jalankan misi adalah….desa Bloody Rose"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==OWARI-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.=

hai,aku newbie disini...err, sebenarnya kaori-chan malu buat FF ini . tapi kaori-chan mencoba buat FF,klo ada kesalahan kata maafin kaori-chan ya #nunduk2

riview pliss


End file.
